mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Ponyville
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville is a flash game available under Hub World website. Players can create their own pony and meet characters from the show in Ponyville. Their objective is to discover her cutie mark. Direct link is here . Gameplay There are two types of resource: Friendship Sparkles and Points. Friendship Sparkles can be earned for playing in minigames and helping other ponies solve their relationship problems. Every sparkle increases one of the Elements of Friendship: Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, Laughter and Loyalty. Once all are maxed out, the pony earns her cutie mark. Winning one game unlocks a pegasus pony in the Pony Creator; while winning two games unlocks the unicorn. Points can be earned for beating the minigames. Points unlock new content in the Pony Creator. Sparkle Bonus' can be earned by clicking repeatedly on a pony. Minigames Applejack's Apple Harvest Snips and Snails ate Applejack's apples so she needs help harvesting more (admitting it is a miracle, really). You need to buck 'em outta the trees before they rot. Don't forget to keep those two troublemakers away! * Kindness + * Honesty ++ * Loyalty + Pinkie Pie's Sweet Shoppe Pinkie Pie is overloaded with work packing sweets into boxes in the Sugarcube Corner. You need to help her before she turns a big mess into one yet bigger. Though nothing bad will happen if you sacrifice a few sweets to satiate Pinkie's enormous hunger. * Generosity + * Laughter ++ Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump Dark clouds gather over Ponyville. Worse, a storm is nowhere in the schedule! Rainbow Dash needs help. Fortunately, Twilight Sparkle's magic gives you and one other pony pegasus wings. Clear the clouds while ensuring that your fragile friend stays in the sky. * Kindness + * Generosity + * Loyalty ++ Giving advice Occasionally, you will run into characters with a situation you can solve, with three solutions. There is no wrong answer, but the different choices you make will earn you different types of friendship points. Rarity Rarity bought a new saddle that causes jealousy of her friends. * Offer to help them earn enough to buy their own. (Generosity and laughter) * Make them feel that their saddles are nice too. (Kindness and honesty) * Don't wear the saddle except for special occasions. (Kindness) Rarity was so obsessed with eating sweets that she forgot to pay for them. * Get back to the shop and explain. (Generosity and honesty) * Wait until you have the money and then explain. (Honesty) * Purposefully overpay your next purchase. (Generosity) Fluttershy Pinkie Pie has too much to do but Fluttershy asked her to help her tend to birds (it shows up when talking to Fluttershy). * Friends are more important - help Fluttershy. (Loyalty) * Ask Fluttershy and the birds help you first. (Kindness and laughter) * Find a spare day to help fluttershy. (Honesty) Fluttershy is unsure how to make new friends. * Go about your interests - you'll meet plenty of new ponies. (Kindness) * Ask your other friends to introduce you to their friends. (Generosity) * Just continue being "you" - you'll find someone eventually. (Honesty) Twilight Sparkle Twilight has a lot to study and other ponies interpret it as being grumpy. * Inform them why you have little spare time. (Honesty and loyalty) * Take a short break. (Laughter and loyalty) * Arrange a time for play after you're done with studies. (Honesty and laughter) Twilight's friend is sick and is missing school. * Bring her homework. (Kindness) * Visit her to cheer her up. (Laughter) * Ask her if she needs something. (Generosity) Twilight promised Spike a time to play, but Rainbow Dash invited her to something even more interesting. * Ask Rainbow Dash if you can bring Spike. (Laughter and loyalty) * Decline Dash. You're already busy. (Loyalty) * Invite Rainbow Dash to join you and Spike. (Laughter) Twilight made her friend unicorn's (Rarity's blue clone) sunflowers grow huge. Now she thinks it's her achievement. * Don't upset your friend. Say nothing. (Laughter and loyalty) * Admit what you did. (Honesty) * Suggest that it might have been someone else. (Honesty) Rainbow Dash Rainbow crashed into Applejack's cart and fled the scene before she saw her. * Admit Applejack that it was you and help her in the harvest. (Honesty) * Tell Applejack and gather friends to make reharvesting fun! (Honesty and laughter) * Keep it secret, reharvest apples without her knowledge. (Loyalty) Applejack Rarity asked Applejack's opinion on her new hat. But she doesn't like it. * Politely answer that the hat is not your style. (Kindness and honesty) * Emphasize how great it is that ponies have different tastes. (Honesty and laughter) * Find one thing that you like about the hat and compliment it. (Honesty) Pinkie Pie Pinkie left a huge mess after a party in her friend's house. * Go back, apologize and offer to clean up. (Honesty and loyalty) * Call all participants and clean up together. (Laughter) * Apologize and offer to hold the party next time. (Generosity) Animation errors * When helping Rarity, a picture of Rainbow Dash reveals that her cutie mark is just a rainbow-coloured lightning bolt. This was, in fact, her original cutie mark, before a cloud was added to it because the art designers needed more DP to the design of the character cutie marks. * Though it's rare, a 'clone' of a character may appear while exploring Ponyville. For example: When you see Applejack in place for her minigame, a 'clone' of her may also appear. * If you are a pegasus and doing Rainbow Dash's quest, you can have two sets of wings in the cutscene. * When helping Rarity with her friends jealously problem, it says she worked hard at her salon, when she in fact works at a boutique. * If a pony is near the end of the screen, and you click on them, the Speech Bubble will not be over the pony, but about 7-10cm away from the pony. * When walking near the trees that border the edge of the screen, the foreground tree shifts back to reveal an identical background tree. Repetition will allow the foreground tree to be completely removed from the screen, but moving such that the tree is not in view will reset it. * Applejack is seen levitating apples, despite being an earth pony. * In the background of every set of backgrounds, you can see sections of storyboard of the game in between the lines of the art. Trivia * When the earth pony you fly with is turned into a pegasus, she looks very similar to Scootaloo. *When Twilight Sparkle tells you of her problem with her friend thinking she made the flowers grow big, her friend looks exactly like Rarity, but light blue instead of white and dark blue on her mane instead of purple. Gallery Gameplay minigame.PNG|Pinkie Pie's Sweet Shoppe minigame2.PNG|Rainbow Dash's Cloud Bump minigame3.PNG|Applejack's Apple Harvest Cutie.PNG|The screen where you get to choose your Cutie Mark. help.PNG|When a pony needs help, this screen will appear. animationerror.PNG|Animation error on Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark DOUBLEDASH.PNG|Double Rainbow! Error.png|Rarity works at a salon? Adventures in Ponyville 1.png Adventures in Ponyville 2.png|Making a pony Adventures in Ponyville 3.png|Two Applejacks! Is that.....png|Is that Scootaloo?! Hall of fame.png|After your pony gets its cutie mark, she is in the Hall of Fame Two winged pegasus.png|Two winged Pegasus Cutie.png|Princess Celestia is there to congratulate you on your Cutie Mark! Sparkle.png|Sparkle Bonus! Thanks Pinkie! Double Pinkie.png|Double Pinkie = The fun has been doubled! (note:Click image to see it clearly) Flash assets AiP_Library.png AiP_Sweetappleacres.png AiP_Ponyvillehouses.png AiP_Sugarcubecorner.png External links * The game Category:Franchise Category:Games